fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior Angel Guild
Warrior Angel Guild (ワリアー エンジェル wariaa enjeru): is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. Location The guild is located just outside the city of Deltra in the middle of a beautiful meadow just a short distance away, after you enter the city theres a path way on the east side that leads to the guild from the city. Deltra City is located just east from Clover Town and is famous for its magnificent architecture. Building The guild building is a giant 2 story mansion with a huge front yard full of flowers and amazing fountain in the middle, the guild mates can go out there i gaze at its beauty to relax and enjoy the peace. inside the guilds front door entrance is the guild hall where the members can get jobs, eat food, and just chat with the other guild mates, with a sparing match ring in the middle so the guild mates can just relax and enjoy watching others fight or challenge someone in the guild to get pay back or settle an argument or just practice your fighting, in the very back of the hall is the guild masters chair which is built into the wall, the master can sit there and focus on his guilds fighting or just enjoy the happiness. The job request bored is the entire wall on the left side of the guild masters chair. the whole bar is its own kitchen with the bar stand in front of it. The bar is located just west of the entrance and it has its own room built like a miniature restaurant but theres no wall or door between the bar and the guild hall so you can just walk in. The wizard can choose to live in either the mansion which has plenty of rooms for everyone to sleep in for free but they would have to have a room mate to live with or they can choose to rent an expensive apartment in the city but would have their own privacy, most of them chose to live at the guild hall while the rest live in the city. The hall has plenty of rooms for any one to join and if the rooms are full then they'll just build another one, the room are big enough to share without feeling invaded of privacy. The mansion has many rooms located all around the 2 floors of the guild hall, the first floor rooms are accessible by any members, however on the second floor there are some rooms which require being an S Class wizard to enter. Although some members are aloud to go to the second floor since there are rooms up there for them to live in they can not wander into any room. in the back of the mansion is a large meadow of grass surrounded by a forest with an arena for the stronger members to fight on and not destroy stuff in the process, although the whole meadow is the battle field the battle starts at the arena S Class Jobs The jobs requests that are meant for the S Class members of the guild are located on the second floor in the middle of the guild hall just above the sparing arena, however it is a mystery of whats inside the room Hidden Room History The guild was made by the first Guild Master Masaki Alberno 50 years ago, it was made so that the members would use their powers to protect others and keep the peace and their mark symbol is meant that every member will use their power to help other not to hurt them, although the guild wasn't that famous long ago. For completing the guild a special sword was given called the Heleos Blade for only the guild master to use to help protect the guild and the city the sword is to be handed down from the guild master the next. a few years after that that was attack by a new dark guild where their master and Master Masaki battled each other in one on one while the members of each guild fought turning it into a war, which ended in neither side victorious and both guild masters dead, that battle is what made the magic council form the law of a guild not going in war with another guild, and both guilds declared a truss and the dark guild was disbanded. meanwhile the very first member to join the guild Alana Merle became the new guild master for a short period of time and the Heleos Blade was past down to her and during those times the guild has gotten powerful members and has gotten more famous, however most of the members where getting killed from job requests and felt was to painful to have her guild members get killed and not be able to do anything so she step down as guild master letting the first S Class wizard of the guild Tristan Scalibur take over and the Heleos Blade was past down to him. After Tristan took over everything changed forming the guild of today, only 2 wizards were able to become S class so far and everyone else trains to make it by battling each other however they kept breaking stuff and getting others involved so the master thought of the battle arena for them to fight each other and let others enjoy watching Strength The guild is home to many powerful wizards, all of which are talented of their own rights, they each have incredible power and combined they make the most powerful guild in the country. However they are all very destructive not only to the guild but to the cities their jobs take them even the calm members. The sparing arena is where the members train to get stronger by fighting each they all have a thirst for fighting and getting stronger. During jobs weather its chasing criminals or some other job the members manage to complete it with ease, after several damages to the cities just to complete it, this makes them at odds with the Magic Council, making them think the guild members might be a threat to magic world, however despite the destruction, the good deeds they've done is whats preventing the council from arresting them all but thats not stopping them from threatening to disband the guild. Guild Master The guild masters are the greatest in the guild and the only ones who are able to control these powerful groups of wizards. The masters are considered the wisest since master Tristan was able to find out the secrets of almost all the new members just after they've been in the guild for a short time. The masters declares the rules and the rules must be followed. The 3 masters of the guild are so powerful that their the only ones that are capable of using The 3 Legendary Angel Spells, '''although Tristan was only able to learn one but that one spell is enough to make everyone terrified which is why they all respect and cherish their master. '''S Class The S Class members are the most powerful members of the guild, they are the members that passed the promotion trail and have been awarded S Class. The wizards are in charge of the guild when the master is out. The only two known S Class wizards in the guild are Zora Halo and Atom Longside, the strongest of the two is Zora no matter how many times Atom fights him. S Class Possible Candidates The S Class Possible Candidates are regular mages who have the highest chances of becoming an S Class wizard. Their skills rivals that of an S Class but for one reason or another were unable to pass the trial or haven't gotten the chance. There are a total of eight members who are potential candidates. The Candidates are the last line of leadership of the guild if the S Class wizards and the master are all out of commotion or are unreachable. The only known candidates are Zanto Shima and Esca Merle the rest are out on challenging jobs Special Events S Class Promotion Trial The Class Promotion Trial takes place every few years, Master Tristan choses his eight candidates and test them to see if they have what it takes to become S Class. Although what happens in the trial is unknown, the test changes each time but it was said each trial was so challenging to only 2 have been able to pass it and have become S Class. According to Zanto the trials can only end with one member passing it but it could end without a single member being able to pass. Members The members of the Warrior Angel Guild are proud wizards who train to be the strongest member of the guild and to do that they fight each other constantly in the battle arena while the others just watch and enjoy, although lots of fight happen around the guild the master comes in a orders them to fight it out in the arena, After they fight and a winner is made or ends in a draw they make it up and become friends again Since the guild members aim to be the strongest they prefer to fight in a one on one battle either against each other or against an enemy, if they have no choice then they will work with each other to fight and they would fight as a perfect team no matter what The strongest members in the guild besides the master is Zora Halo making Atom Longside the second strongest, but they both fight each other repeatedly leaving Zora the winner always Spells Warrior Angel has 3 legendary and powerful magic spells associated with the guild, these spells can only be used by members of the guild. So far only the guild masters can use them Angel Sword Angel Shine Angel Judgment Weapons In this guild a sword was given to the first master when the guild was created, the sword is by far a powerful sword and requires powerful magic energy therefore only the master can wield it without trouble, the sword is passes down from master to master and will remain that way as long as the guild exist [[Heleos Blade|'Heleos Blade']]